This disclosure relates to beds and bed frames and more particularly to an adjustable bed base for various sized mattresses.
Conventional beds may consist of a mattress, a box spring, a headboard, a foot board, a pair of spaced apart bed rails, and longitudinally spaced, transversely extending wooden or metal slats extending between the bed rails. The slats and the bed rails are used to support the mattress and box spring above the floor upon which the bed is positioned. Beds used in hotels have a bed base upon which the mattress and the box spring are placed. The bed base typically consists of a rectangular base formed by a pair of opposed sides, a foot side, and a head side connected together at the four corners of the rectangular base. Bed rails having a leg are also positioned on the opposed sides to span between the opposed sides. The four sides and the bed rails present surfaces upon which the box spring or mattress may be placed. Although such bed bases are useful one problem associated with their use is that different bed bases are required for different sized mattresses. In particular, one hotel room may have one queen size bed and another hotel room may have one king size bed. In this arrangement, it is required to have at least two different bed bases. One bed base must be used for the queen size bed and another bed base must be used for the king size bed. As can be appreciated, numerous parts or components must be purchased and inventoried for the various sized beds. Further, this problem is compounded in a hotel that has over a thousand rooms. If one hundred rooms need to be reconfigured from queen size beds to king size beds it is readily apparent that the queen size bed bases must be disassembled and removed from the rooms before a king size bed base can be installed. In view of this, an adjustable bed base could be employed to resolve this problem.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with conventional fixed bed bases. In particular, the present disclosure provides an adjustable bed base that may be used to support various sized mattress. Moreover, the present disclosure is an adjustable bed base that also incorporates adjustable cross members that may be adjusted to accommodate various size of mattress. The present adjustable bed base is applicable for use with full, queen, California kings, and king size beds which can support the various different widths and weights of such beds.